Consent
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: This was written for me by a friend. OneShot. Enjoy. Neither I nor my friend own DeathNote.


(This was written for me by my friend twistedpenguin and I just thought I'd post it for her. Enjoy!)

"Dammit Mello, you did it again!"

Mello cringed as his roommate stormed into the kitchen with nothing on but a towel.

"What ever are you talking about?" Mello asked, as innocently as possible.

Matt glared. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you self absorbed covergirl!"

Covergirl? Did Matt just call him a... Covergirl? Mello shook his head in disbelief.

"If your going to use up all the hot water, then let me take my shower first!" Matt practically screamed at the highly amused Mello. "Thats the third time this week the water has gone cold on me. I can't stand it! Do you know what its like to be completely naked, covered in suds, and have your nice hot shower turn to ice in a fraction of a second? Its not fun, at all!" Matt finished in a huff.

"Now Matt, you know that I have to deep condition my hair atleast 3 times a week to keep it looking so great. Beauty comes at a price, and in this case, the price is a shorter shower for you." Mello explained.

"Mello, if I have to, I will kill you."

Mello laughed. "I know, I know. But really, I think you can learn to live with it. I mean, there really is no alternative."

"No alternative? How about you stop being so damn vain? Hows that for an alternative?" Matt fumed. Sometimes Mello could be so air-headed...

"I would rather die," Mello said matter-of-factly.

Matt would have argued it if it weren't for the fact that he knew Mello wasn't bluffing. He knew the dude would actually rather be dead an buried than live with a few split ends.

"Fine" Matt said, a grin creeping onto his face. "If that is the case, then I guess we only have on option..."

Mello looked up, curiously. "Do tell"

"We're just going to have to shower together" Matt said nonchalantly.

Mello's jaw dropped. "Are you...are you..serious?" Mello was completely taken aback. It was soo unlike Matt to joke around about this sort of thing. Even more unlike him to be serious about it.  


"Serious as death" he said, his grin getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"If its a game of chicken he wants, its a game he'll get" Mello decided."Ok, suits me just fine" he said to Matt, eager for his reply.

"Awesome" Matt said, his grin still plastered to his face. With that, matt grabbed his car keys off the table along with his gloves and headed out the door.

Mello was still a bit dumbstruck by Matt's proposal, but he didn't have time to ponder it, he had work to do. So he followed Matt's example and grabbed his keys and headed to work.

When the two returned to the apartment from work , they were exhausted. Both had to complete some serious dirty jobs for the boss and neither had much energy left. After sitting down for supper and a little bit of eveining television, Matt returned to the subject from the morning.

"You ready for a shower hot shot?" Matt asked, his grin returning.

"Ready if you are." Mello responded. He wasn't about to lose this little game to that cocky bastard. They entered the bathroom. Mello looked to Matt, and seeing him undress, he followed suit.

They both stood there, completely nude. Matt looked Mello up and down, nodding in approval. He then walked over to the shower, turning it on, and stepped in. The bathroom started steaming up quickly. Mello started getting worried. How long could he keep this little game going? And how far did Matt plan on going?

"You coming or not?" Matt called from the shower. Mello took a deep breath and, not to be beaten by Matt, stepped in.

Matt was still grinning, showing no signs of surrender. Mello couldn't help but to feel very weird as he and Matt bathed together. Apparently, Matt had no problem with it whatsoever. The two finished up and turne off the water. Matt stepped out first, grabbing a towel and walking out. Mello followed, but as he reached for a towel, he realized on shock that there was no towel.

"Dammit Matt! What the hell did you do with my towel!" Mello was pissed. Why the hell would he want his towel. He scowled. Matt really could be an ass.

"I see one here in the kitchen, but im a bit preoccupied, so you're gonna have to come and get it!" Matt called from the other room. Mello huffed. What was the point of this bullshit? It wouldnt be THAT hard for Matt to just bring him the damn towel. He knew that wasn't a likely scenario, so he walked out the bathroom door and headed towards the kitchen. Before he could make it, Matt stepped in front of him, blocking him in the hallway, wearing nothing but a towel.  


"What now!?" Shouted Mello angrily. Matt was, yet again, making his life more difficult than nessecary and it was getting on his last nerve.

"Whats the password" asked Matt. "What the hell? I dont know the fucking password! There is no password! ITS A HALLWAY! Now let me through!!" Mello was fed up with Matt's bullshit, and he could tell Matt knew and was enjoying every second of it. "Just tell me the password and you can get through." Mello rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know the password?" He asked. "Ask me" Matt responded, his smirk just as big as before. Mello rolled his eyes again. "Fine, whats the password" he asked annoyed.

"The password is consent" Mello answered sinisterly. Mello looked at him, not knowing exactly how to interpret what he just said. "Matt, are you kidding? Theres now way..." he began, but was cut off by Matt clearing his voive. "Password or no passage" Matt said sternly. Mello knew he was losing, and big time. He prepared himself and said..."consent".

Matt chuckled. "Now, was that so hard?". As he said this he removed his own towel and handed it to Mello. "Now, since you consent, do you really want this?" Matt asked, still holding out his towel.

A smirk appeared on Mello's face that matched Matt's. He promised himself not to be beaten by this cocky ass bastard, and he planned to keep that promise. "I don't believe I need it any longer" he said. With that, he knocked the towel out of Matt's hand and threw himself on him. Now, the real game began...


End file.
